Show Me Your Reflection
by Ellis McDohl
Summary: While the rain pours down, Signas looks out the window and vaguely sees his reflection upon it. But he finds something else inside himself and he knows that his reflection didn't lie to him.


"Show Me Your Reflection"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
First entry: August 26, 2001 (8:45 am)  
Last entry: August 26, 2001 (9:25 am)  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine! They all belong to Capcom!   
  
Author's notes:  
  
Hello. For some strange reason, I felt like writing this, though I don't know Signas well enough to know what he felt like. For me, he's one of the mysterious characters in MMX. Something weird hit me and it's getting to me so I wrote it down.  
This takes place in the middle of MMX5, more or less before Lifesaver gives his report. (I guess...) If there are flames... well, it's okay. I won't mind flames just go easy please?   
I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
Ellis McDohl  
*********************************************************  
  
"Show Me Your Reflection"  
By: Ellis McDohl  
  
Signas, stood, looking outside from the window. It was dark but it wasn't because it was night. A storm was brewing. Thick, black clouds covered the once blue sky, hiding the bright, golden sun behind it.  
  
The rain began to pour down, patting hard against the glass panes, as though it wanted to come in and get him. Yet the glass panes were strong. It was designed to withstand any rain or wind that tried to get in but not Maverick attacks.  
  
Signas closed his eyes, his brow clouded, thinking how many more attacks can the Hunter base withstand until it finally fell. He didn't like the idea of fighting, he didn't like to see anyone die but they had no choice. They had to fight to protect the humans as well as themselves.   
  
They had to fight for the future.  
  
"Sir," A voice called out from the intercom. "Captain X and Captain Zero had just arrived."  
  
"I will be with them shortly." He replied.  
  
"Very well, sir." The voice responded.   
  
Signas heard a small click from the intercom, signaling that the conversation was over. He will have to go out and meet the two soon. Signas sighed at he turned to the desk behind him. The room was not lit either. The only source of light was from the outside but considering how the storm was, it didn't do much.   
  
Signas sighed and returned once again, looking outside the window. Vaguely, he could see his own reflection, looking at him-unsmiling, unyielding, cold and calculating. Was that what he really was?  
  
No. came the answer. For in his deep, blue eyes, he could see traces of doubt and sadness. Others didn't see his dilemma. No one, perhaps, could understand him. Perhaps no one could, except, maybe for Captain X who remained so innocent still, despite the war; and Zero who fought on, hiding all the traces of doubt somewhere in the depths of his untamed heart.  
  
He looked down at his hand, raising it to the level of his chest and frowned, though he was not really a reploid made for fighting, he still thought he bloodied his hands.  
  
The blood of the other hunters he sent out to fight.  
  
He curled his hand to a fist and set them back to his side. His reflection did not lie to him. It never would and never will. But to others he must remain the way they knew him. Always cold and unyielding. He must remain strong as the leader of the Repliforce.  
  
The space colony, Eurasia, was falling to earth and they had to stop it. Once and for all. Because if they did not, all will be doomed. He didn't want to see another war but they had no choice.  
  
He didn't understand why he was presently having these emotions. Perhaps it was because he was always in the presence of X and Zero. Perhaps that had something to do with it. He sighed again, thinking that even though they were both older than him, they still looked like children to him.  
  
He remembered Dr. Cain saying how much these two could influence others. Maybe they can change the future.  
  
He saw his own reflection's eyes. It was faint but... yes... there was hope in the eyes that he saw.  
  
Hope...  
  
This will pave the way to future everyone wanted to see. A world that's peaceful without the need to fight. Where they'll be able to live normally, without anymore fear.  
  
"Sir," The voice in the intercom called out again as if to remind him.  
  
"I will come." He simply said.  
  
"Very well..." And there was another click.  
  
Signas sighed and was about to turn away but he stopped to take a last glimpse at his reflection before he met X and Zero in the control room. To his surprise he saw there was a small smile, slowly forming in it's lips. He continued to look at this and realized, he wasn't imagining things.  
  
Signas was smiling, but no one was there to see it. He didn't mind. This was a secret, known only to himself and his reflection. There will come a day when he will smile, not just to himself but for others to see.  
  
That day will come when the wars are over.  
  
He walked out his office, his reflection disappeared as the steel doors closed behind him.  
  
END  
  
*****************************************************************  
Further notes:  
  
I've always wanted to write about Signas but as I had just said. I don't know him well. This fanfic may or may not show who really is to himself. I don't know and shall never know. I don't think I ever will. That's just the way I must be.  
I have to stop now because if I don't my cousin will continue to torment me (so he says... *giant sweatdrop*). And I must torment him back to finish the others I started. I can't get to work with him blabbing around. I don't mind it though. Not much anyway but sometimes he gets to me... *sigh* Well... there he goes again.  
Bye for now.  
  
Ellis McDohl  



End file.
